rose's sheild
by SaiyuriUchiha
Summary: Rose discovers she has a strange ability
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own vampire academy or its characters.

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you."

Ouch. I wanted to yell back that it was none of his business what I did with my body, but something about the anger and disappointment on his face made me falter. I don't mind being yelled at by Kirova, but for some reason, it was different with Dimitri. I didn't want to be yelled at by him so I through my shield up. Not far enough to hit him but enough to cover me. He backed up, so I extended my shield. He looked really startled witch was understandable, nobody but Lissa new about my shadow-kissed powers, so It was a shock for Dimitri. I new what he was seeing, I saw it through Lissa's eyes once. It was like a black and purple cloud, surrounding me. I didn't want him to get knocked down, so I didn't extend it any farther.

"What is that?" he asked in a startled voice.

"I guess I could tell you. Have you heard of the car crash that Lissa and I were in a few years ago?" I asked.

"Yes. The princess's parents and brother died in it." He replied.

"I did too."

That got an expression I've never seen. He didn't seem to know what to say. So I went on.

"You see, Lissa brought me back to life. It's how we're bonded. I'm shadow-kissed, and it gives me certain abilities. Abilities that allow me to protect her. She is the only person that can get through my shield." I stopped to rethink my words. (While Lissa and I were still away, I learned to use my shield. It's why I let my fighting skills slip. We met a guardian who knew about this kind of stuff and told us that only Lissa and one other person could go through my shield. Lissa could of course because she brought me back from the dead and gave me these powers. But the other person was also someone who was linked to you, but in a different way. Your soulmate. The person who is your other half.) "Well, I take it back. I was told one other person besides Lissa could get through my shield. But I have yet too met anyone that could."

Right as I said that, Dimitri reached his hand up to touch my shield. I knew what would happen. It would just feel like touching a cement wall. But instead, his hand went right through it like nothing was there. He stepped through it and was in my shield. I gasped and jumped up off the couch.

"No." I said in a small voice.

"I thought you said nobody but Lissa could go through it," said Dimitri, oblivious to my reaction.

"I did. Lissa and one other person."

"Maybe I'm that one other person."

"No! No you can't be. The other person is supposed to be my other half. I don't know how to put it, uh, soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"That's the term the guy used when he told me about my shield. So I have no idea why you're…..no."

I didn't know what to say. Dimitri couldn't be my soulmate. He was what, six, seven years older then me, and my teacher for crying out loud! Yet, as I just stood there, staring at him, I felt something. I pushed it away quickly, but not quick enough. I already knew what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own vampire academy or any the characters

I just stood there, staring. I didn't know what to do.

"Rose, what…?" he started, but I didn't hear the rest. I pushed past him and ran down the hall to my room, tears rolling down my face.

'Why, why was this happening to me?' I thought to myself. 'I can't have fallen for him, he's my teacher. No I can't love him, I'll just forget about what happened.'

But even as I thought that, I knew it was useless. I was falling for him, and falling hard.

As I finally got to my dorm, I pushed open the door and threw myself down on my bed, sobbing. Just thinking how my life couldn't get anymore screwed up. I don't know how long I was laying there when a knock came from my door. I quickly wiped my eyes and got up to answer it, praying that it was anyone but _him._

But of course the universe must be having a good laugh because there stood Dimitri and all of his glory.

"Can we talk?" Dimitri said.

I knew there was no way to avoid this, he must have come to the same conclusion when I told him about my shield. We had to figure this out. I didn't say anything though, not trusting my voice not to break, I just stepped aside, the invitation clear enough. He came inside, walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair, I sat down on the bed across from him, looking down at my hands.

"Rose, I- "he started

"You don't have to say anything comrade, I know this doesn't change anything." I said in a slightly angry voice, cutting him off. I knew I shouldn't be angry at him, it wasn't his fault. It was the messed up universes.

"That isn't what I was going to say," he said, getting up to come sit next to me. "I was going to say we could try to make this work. Yes, it will be difficult, but the thought of being away from you is more painful then what the others could do to us."

Tears stung my eyes again as what he said sunk in.

"D-do you really t-think it could w-work?" I asked, mentally cursing my shaky voice.

He chuckled slightly, "yes," he said, causing the tears to flow over. I turned away quickly, not wanting to make him think I'm weak. He chuckled lightly again and pulled me into his arms, I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Roza." He said.

"I love you too," I replied.

Sorry it took so long to update, but the first chapter was originally just something i made in my free time. i didn't expect it to turn into a story. sorry it's so short but it's finally up. i plan for this to be it, but please review.


End file.
